3-quinuclidinone derivatives for use in the treatment of various disorders, e.g. hyperproliferative diseases, autoimmune diseases and heart diseases are described in WO05/090341. Similarly, 3-quinuclidinone derivatives for use especially in the treatment of tumor diseases are disclosed in WO04/084893, WO02/024692 and WO03/070250.
In WO05/090341 it is mentioned that a composition of the quinuclidinones disclosed therein may be prepared for any route of administration, e.g. oral, intravenous, cutaneous or subcutaneous, nasal, intramuscular, or intraperitoneal and that the precise nature of the carrier or other material will depend on the route of administration. It also is noted that for a parenteral administration, a parenterally acceptable aqueous solution is employed, which is pyrogen free and has requisite pH, isotonicity and stability.
However, the present inventors found that in a liquid aqueous solution, such as one useful for parenteral administration (i.e. generally having a pH of 6.5-7.5) or the corresponding stock solution for preparing a parenterally administrable solution, the inventive compounds had an unacceptably low stability, forming degradation products within only a few hours after solubilization. This lack of chemical stability in a liquid solution was quite unexpected for the compounds described in the above-mentioned prior art documents.